


(Don't) wake me up

by CandyCaneCrazy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Voldemort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentor Voldemort, Soul Selling, and i don't know when i stopped being the author, but hey at least i tried, but somehow it wrote itself, this was supposed to be all fairytail-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCaneCrazy/pseuds/CandyCaneCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had searched high and low, everywhere in his empire, even in the land beyond - and now finally, hidden beneath enchantments and wards, He found what (or who) He had so relentlessly looked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Harry Potter nor Sleeping Beauty or Rapunzel. All rights go to their respective owners.
> 
> Warning: Horrible grammar and spelling, missing commas everywhere, not betaed
> 
> My attempt at writing a fairytail inspired story, so hope you enjoy!

It was night, the stars and the moon hiding behind clouds, shrouding the castle and the forest surrounding it into darkness. 

But no matter, even if the moon and the stars had been bright, they couldn't have shed their light where He, darker than any shadow, walked leisurely towards the castle.

He had searched high and low, everywhere in his empire, even in the land beyond - and now finally, hidden beneath enchantments and wards, He found what He had so relentlessly looked for. 

The one that got away, the only person that had managed to flee from his grasps. 

He had miscalculated, foolishly thought the boy would have accepted his place and banned all dreams of getting away (He thought he had made sure of that).  
But he hadn't planned on the filthy, unworthy girl.

He crossed the little clearing in front of the castle, dripping darkness and shadows onto the ground and when He entered the building through the old creaking entrance, the smell off dust and old earth waved towards Him. 

Gliding to the stairs in the middle of the hall, the weed on the ground withered and the stones blacken like painted with coal wherever He touched it.

He ascended the stairs slowly, having searched for quite a long time, so a few moments wouldn't make a difference.

He stepped over rubble and plants growing everywhere, the castle slowly being reclaimed by nature, slowly reduced to nothing but stones after all these years.

Finally He reached the top and carefully pushed the old door at the end of the stairs, to finally reveal the prize He had been searching for for so long.

It creaked open to a room with a single bed at the far end wall, vines creeping in from the broken window and leafs scattered across the stone floor. 

He stepped nearer to the bed and an unholy smile spread across His lips when his eyes fell onto the unsuspecting sleeping person perched atop of old pillows and faded blankets. 

A pale boy, nearly a man untouched by time, spelled into an everlasting slumber. Unruly black hair framed a youthfull face, features lax in sleep.

The shadow spread his spidery fingers, his long arms reaching for the unconscious body, darkness dripping from them and finally His fingers touched the scar he had given the boy so long ago, marking him as HIS.

\-------

Harry remembered his parents vaguely, his mother's flaming red hair and kind smile, his father's birdnest like hair and bellowing laughter. All that before He took him away. 

Harry didn't know how much time had gone by since then (time moved differently in His present)but it was save to say his parents and everyone that had once known them where long dead. 

The world continued on, while he himself had been raised in a grand, cold castle by Him (or Lord Voldemort) as most of His sycophantic followers called him.

He had trained Harry in many things: literature, mathematics, foreign languages, even how to shoot an arrow or ride a horse, just to name a few. 

He had a warm bed, nice clothes, wonderful food and he was allowed nearly everywhere in the castle. Voldemorts followers had to bow to him and there where enough servants for his every whim. 

But it came for a prize - he was not allowed to set food anywhere outside the castle. Even visiting the gardens, was forbidden without Him accompanying him.

And the only rooms where he didn't have access to where the dungeons. It was there that Voldemort and his followers usually "worked".  
Harry had once, when he had been much younger, decided to see for himself what was going on down there. 

He had been barely 2 minutes inside, before Voldemort rescued him. After seeing what had been going on inside the dungeons, Harry had been absolutely terrified and was unable to speak for a week. Sleeping was only possible due to Voldemorts magical abilities and needless to say, Harry never wanted to see the dungeons again.

And so Voldemort quickly banned him from accessing them again, knowing that Harry was to curious for his own good (and also in case the boy got the idea he could interfere with what was happening to the souls down there). He understood that it could really damage Harry and Voldemort preferred him mentally intact and not as a vegetable.

And why all this? Harry didn't know why Voldemort would kidnap a one year old and raise him in his castle, teaching him all things a boy could dream to learn, but did not allow him to go out into the world to put that knowledge to use.

Harry mostly spend his time learning new things and was really the only one who wasn't allowed to work properly like everyone else, which sometimes frustrated Harry to no end.  
(But then again, seeing what Voldemort and his followers did, he frankly didn't want to participate and was even grateful he wasn't forced to trick poor souls in need into selling themselves to him and in turn Voldemort).

Harry's purpose seemed to be (aside from the constant studying) simply to sit with Voldemort, talk with Him, let Him play His bloody mindgames and just generally existing for His amusement. It was infuriating.

But what clould he do against it? Nothing really and when he compared his life with those others around him, living in pain and fear (even Voldemorts most trusted weren't safe from being thrown into the dungeons, should they displease their lord), he couldn't really complain, could he? 

(It wasn't as if he was completely spared from punishment, but his where within reason, never more than he could handle, and Harry had quickly understood that if he didn't try to run or avoid Voldemort, he was quite save.)

And so he lived,even if a bit begrudgingly, in the castle with Voldemort and while he wasn't ecstatic, he had accepted his place in life. After all he had never really known anything different.

 

That was until Ginny.

Brave, beautiful Ginny, with flaming red hair and passion in her brown doe-like eyes. She was one of those who had sold their soul to Him. 

But Ginny was lucky: she wasn't eaten or locked away down in the dungeons like so many others, but rather used as a servant which was a much kinder fate than most of the other souls could claim for themselves.

And that was how Harry met her, she crouching in one of the giant halls and scrubbing the floor.

It was a whirlwind romance and until today Harry couldn't believe Voldemort hadn't caught on sooner, but it seemed he was so confident in his ability to have mastered Harry, he did not look as careful as he should have.

Ginny and Harry spend most of their time talking, telling each other their lifestorys and thoughts whenever they could.

And she told tale after tale, describing the world beyond the castle, describing her family, her friends, the sunshine and the fresh flowers which she missed dearly.  
Harry was enchanted by these stories and his fascination with the green and lively land outside of Voldemorts reach grew more and more.  
Thus, foolish and in love as they were they made a plan together to escape him, flee from the castle and live together happily ever after.

And they succeeded. With Harry's familiarity of the castle and its occupants as well as Ginny's knowledge of the land beyond the castle, they found a way to flee, but of course such things never work out the way they should.

And so just when they crossed the border, Ginny began screaming and fading.  
What they didn't know was that the girl was only a shadow of her former self, a soul without a body. And while she was able to exist as only a soul in His domain, the same wasn't true for the world beyond, where you need a soul and a body to exist. But of course they did not know that.

So Harry could only watch helplessly as his love dissolved and became nothing more than a pile of dust, swept away by the wind. And he himself had no means of following for he had long been made immortal by Him, death now unwilling to take his soul.

Thus Harry in his desperation, searched for Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the land beyond and His nemesis if all the times Voldemort had ranted about Dumbledore was anything to go by.

And with time the boy understood that he hadn't really loved Ginny, wasn't able to. He liked her very, very much and he wanted to be together with her, spend time with her and laugh, talk to her and listen to her tales of the land beyond the castle. 

But his insides, his heart was so filled with Him. 

Voldemort hadn't left one part of Harrys being untouched and had filled the boys heart with Him, leaving no room for anyone else.

So Harry mourned for the girl Ginny had been, for the women she could have become and for the life he and his family had been robbed of.  
But no matter, Harry was tired and wanted to finally know oblivion, having outlived his time by far. He hadn't really thought of it in the castle, where nearly everything and everyone was as unchanging as he was, but in the land beyond he quickly discovered that the real world worked differently than Voldemorts lands.

Thus when he finally found the old, tired man, the boy knew they were no match for Him, but at least he could help him and the kind man agreed to fulfill his wish, for he could understand Harry and knowing of Voldemort and his deeds, he pitied the boy. 

But sadly, ending Harrys life was beyond his abilities and so he came up with a new idea. Ethereal sleep. As close to true oblivion as Harry could get and they set their plan in motion.

In a castle surrounded by wards and enchantments, Harry should sleep, and when Voldemort with his Empire someday crumbled and his powers vanished, Harry too would finally know death and with it true oblivion.

Dumbledore could only ward this place as good and thorough as possible and hope Voldemort would never find it.

\------

With a gasp startling green eyes snapped open. Harry whole body grew taunt, the taste of defeat bitter in his mouth.

Having been woken could only mean one thing.

The boy felt those familiar strong arms trapping him, pressing him into a hard chest. He smelled the scent of the man who had raised and caged him. 

When he finally looked into the inhuman, glowing red eyes of the creature pressing him against His body, he knew, without a doubt there was no escaping this time, or ever again.  
.  
.  
.  
But he would lie if a part of him wasn't glad to finally be in His arms again. He, Voldemort, who had defined his life since he was one year old and filled out his heart so completely.


End file.
